


Road Trip

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Road Trip

The next few days had been hectic and terrifying. The news was able to make one last broadcast urging everyone to report to Red Cross shelters that had been set up all over the state. John had adamantly put his foot down on that, saying that those places were death traps waiting to be sprung. Mary had agreed, especially after the boys had come home the other day with the bodies of the Harvelle women. Seeing the look on Dean’s face as he pulled into the driveway was forever etched in her memory.

After burying the two women, Dean had shut down. He didn’t talk to anyone, the only thing he did was keep watch. John had had to make him lay down yesterday just to get some rest. The electric had gone off yesterday too and it didn’t seem to be coming back on any time soon.

Mary was thankful that this wasn’t happening in the dead of winter, when things would be far worse. She would watch out the front windows as less and less of her friends were being seen. Part of her was wishing that they had lived on a farm, out in the country. There would be less fear there, less death. But, they didn’t, and they had to cope.

Two days after the power went out, John and the boys ripped apart anything with wood to board up the windows. He apologized to Mary over and over, as some of the things he destroyed had been wedding presents. They had been there the entire marriage, just to be dismantled into pieces.

That night was when trouble hit in their neighborhood. Mary was reading by oil lamp when she heard glass shattering across the street. The boys had left a slight gap between boards so that they could look outside, she jumped from her chair, turned the lamp down and peered through the heavy curtains. She gasped as something or someone had come flying through that window. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she realized that it was sixteen year old Jenna, she sobbed when she recognized Jenna’s Dad crawling out after her, blood all over his clothes and it was dripping from his mouth.

John heard Mary’s sob and came running from the den. He and Sam had been trying to get Bobby on the CB for the last day and a half. “Mary!” he shouted.

“Oh God! John it’s Harold, he’s attacking Jenna!” she cried out, burying her face against his chest.

He held her close, kissing the top of her head. “There’s nothing we can do now, sweetheart.” He told her, hating that he even had to say that. Looking over, he saw the boys standing in the hall, sad looks on their faces at seeing their mother so upset. “Come on, let’s get away from the window.”

* * *

That night, Mary cried herself to sleep in John’s arms, worried about the state of everything.

The next morning, Mary woke up alone, she heard John and Sam murmuring in the hall. “If we don’t get Bobby on the CB this morning, we have to assume the worst,” John paused as he heard Mary come out of the den, he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, “Sam, you and I will head over there, just to scope things out. Dean can stay here with your mom.”

“No. That’s ridiculous. I’m perfectly fine by myself. Take Dean with you, you might need him,” Mary said firmly.

“Sweetheart, last night-”

“Last night I got scared, it won’t happen again. Now go check on Bobby,” Mary said.

He sighed. “Yes, dear.” John didn’t like leaving her alone, but knew better than to argue. She would get her way- hell or high water. “Sam, go tell Dean what’s going on.” He wanted a moment alone with Mary, and figured that was the best way to do it. Once Sam was looking for Dean, he pulled her into a loving kiss.

She looked at him with a small smile. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

John smiled. “I thought you could use that now more than ever.” He told her before kissing her forehead.

“Bring my men back safe, Winchester,” she said.

* * *

The ride to Bobby’s took twice as long as normal. Between cars left in the middle of the road and bodies left lying in the street, they were left taking detours. The sound of gunshots would ring out every now and then, the first few had the three man jumping, then they got used to the sounds.

Businesses were abandoned up and down both sides of the street that led to Bobby’s. Dean looked out the passenger window, seeing storefront windows broken, merchandise dropped by looters was strewn everywhere, he shook his head when he saw one guy trying to bust the window of the local pawn shop.

“I don’t think it’s the flu.” Sam muttered to himself.

“Neither do I…” John sighed, agreeing. “Whatever this is, I’d like to get there and back as soon as we can. I have a bad feeling about leaving your mom alone too long.”

Dean shook his head. “Mom will be fine. She married you and lived, didn’t she?” He tried to lighten the mood just a bit. There was so much seriousness around them that he needed the humor or he would lose his mind.

John smirked, “If she can raise your ass and still wanted to have Sam here, I’d say she is one tough woman.”

Sam chuckled lightly. “Good thing she didn’t watch much longer. Or I wouldn’t be here.” He teased back.

Dean flipped Sam off while rolling his eyes. They had just turned into Bobby’s drive, so the joking automatically stopped as both boys scanned each side of Bobby’s scrapyard. John pulled up to the house and the three exited the truck cautiously.

“I’ll take the house, you boys take the yard. Watch your asses or your mother will kill me,” John ordered.

With a quick nod, Dean started in one direction, while Sam went in another. John waited a moment before heading towards the house. It was too quiet, and he hoped that this wasn’t about to be a repeat of seeing Ellen and Jo dead. None of them had much time to even process that yet, let alone Dean. Sighing, he slowly opened the front door.

* * *

Mary tried to keep busy while John and the boys were gone. She straightened up did a quick inventory on supplies and ammo, making a list on what they were running low on-she sighed heavily, it wasn’t like they could do a grocery run. She would talk to John about it when they got home.

Since she was cleaning she decided to wash some clothes, thankfully the water was still on. She did fill more jugs just in case. John had mentioned that during the day it was okay to run the generator for a couple of hours, so she grabbed the rifle and went to the sliding glass door. She double checked the back yard before stepping out.

She’d always prided herself on being self-reliant. While she adored how protective her men were, she wasn’t some helpless housewife. Swallowing, she kept her breathing slow, trying to listen to any sounds that might be out of the ordinary.

As she neared the generator, she heard a growling that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Her heart started racing, she gripped the rifle tighter in her hands. Mary looked around the back yard, checking the bushes and behind trees. She heard the growling again, it was coming from the gate that led to the backyard. She paused, wishing for just a minute that she hadn’t insisted on the six foot privacy fence. She got down on her hands and knees and peered under the fence.

What she saw made her pulse thump erratically. Bloody fingers gripping the ground, every few seconds the growling started again. She took some deep, cleansing breaths and stood up. Walking over to the gate she silently reminded herself that whoever-no, not who-whatever was on the other side of the gate it wasn’t human anymore.

Mary quietly opened the gate, intending on pulling it shut right after. It felt like her heart would jump out of her chest at any moment, and a tiny part of her wished that Dean had stayed with her. As the gate slowly opened, it took her by surprise when it instantly swung open in seconds. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Raising the gun, she aimed at the chest and fired.

When the…thing didn’t slow down, her eyes went wide.

* * *

John and the boys met back at the truck, the look of defeat on each of their faces. “No luck Dad?” Sam asked.

John ran his hand over the scruff on his chin, “I didn’t find Bobby, but I found blood smeared on the floor. Checked everywhere I could think of.”

Both boys dropped their heads, each of them remembering Bobby in some way. He had been part of their whole lives and they could only hope that he was fine or that he had passed without suffering.

“Let’s head home boys, I’ve got a bad feeling,” John said. It was probably nothing he thought, just his nerves and his own fear of leaving Mary alone that had started some niggling in the back of his head.

* * *

Mary moved backwards as it’s feet shuffled it forward, quicker than she would have thought possible. Two more shots were fired, one hitting it in the shoulder, the other it’s head. When it finally dropped, she was shaking.

Her eyes went to the back gate when more growling could be heard. She doubted that she had time to make it to the back gate, so she turned and ran inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She closed the blinds the second she heard the lock ‘click’ into place.

John had just turned onto their street when a gunshot rang out, he pressed the gas pedal to the floor and in seconds the boys jumped out, Dean ran towards the back of the house, while Sam went to the front door. Another shot rang out as John was getting out. He ran to the side of the house to see Dean coming from the backyard.

“DAD!” Sam yelled.

John’s heart stopped beating when Sam yelled out. “Mary!” He gasped.

He ran for the front door, “SAMMY! Where are you?”

“Kitchen.”

John slid into the kitchen, he looked around and swore when he heard her crying. “Mary!”

“I’m okay, I just went out to start the generator and then…” She was panting and crying.

John scooped her up and pulled her into his arms. One hand was on her lower back, the other on the back of her head. His eyes closed as he kissed the top of her head. “Each of you, pack.” He looked at each of the people he loved most in this world. “Focus on necessities right now. That’s all that matters. Guns, ammo, medicine, non-perishables, things like that. We’re leaving.”


End file.
